Le Temps Passe
by L'ChapelierFou
Summary: Naruto est tres amoureux de sasuke depuis plus d'un an et demi.Sasuke lui ne la pas remarqué et ne sais même pas qu'il existe.Un soir alors que Naruto est dans un bar il va se faire attaquer.Mais que va-t-il se passer? Est ce que Sasu va enfin voir Naru?


**Chapitre 1**

Et me revoilà dans cette discothèque comme chaque vendredis, c'est devenu une habitude de venir .Mais pour tous vous dire je ne viens pas ici pour danser ou boire mais je viens pour le voir LUI .Je viens tous les vendredis soirs à 21h jusqu'à 1 ou 2 h du matin rien que pour le voir s'amuser avec sa bande d'amis. Il danse avec de très jolies filles et change souvent de partenaire et moi je le regarde de loin de toute façon je n'ai que ça a faire je n'ose pas aller vers lui. Cela dure depuis un an et demi, certes vous aller me dire que je suis idiot de ne pas aller lui parler mais j'ai mes raisons.

Mes raison les voila déjà je suis un garçon ensuite je sais très bien qu'il est hétéro a 100% et pour finir ça fais plus de un an et demi que nous sommes dans le même lycée et il ne ma toujours pas remarqué donc je doute fortement que j'ai la moindre chance. Je ne vais donc pas vers lui et je le regarde de loin.

Il faut tout de même que je vous avoue que je suis extrêmement triste. Plus de un an et demi à l'aimer en secret et lui ne ma pas du tout regardé même pas une seul fois, c'est assez dépriment.

Et là comme tous les vendredis je le regarde se déhancher sur des chansons a la mode avec des filles trop belles et je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir avec une d'elles car ce n'est pas la premier fois que je le vois danser avec celle-ci.

Et moi je reste dans mon coin mais au faite je ne vous ai pas dit qui je suis et comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui et me suis retrouvé à le regarder tous les vendredis soirs à danser. Et bien je vais tous vous dire.

Tous d'abord je m'appelle Naruto Usumaki, je suis blond au yeux bleu euh…non pardon ça c'était avant. Maintenant je me suis coloré les cheveux en noir pour être plus discret. Mais il y a aussi une raison à cela enfaite dans mon enfance quand j'étais blond j'avais une famille deux parents merveilleux et de nombreux amis mais ça c'était quand j'avais vers les 3 ans. Car a l'âge de 3 ans et demi mes parent son mort dans un accident de la route et j'étais avec eux mais moi je m'en suis sorti indemne sans aucune égratignures.

Quand tous mon entourage a appris se qui c'était passer ils ont tous commencer à me traiter de monstre ils disaient que c'était moi qui avais tué mes parents que j'étais maudis, que personne ne devais m'approcher ou devenir mon ami.

Je me suis donc habituer à être rejeté par mes Pères non pardon pas par mes Pères mais par les humain qui m'entourais ; moi un monstre qui avais cossé la mort de mes parents bien aimer. Tous le monde me reconnaissais grâce a mes cheveux couleur de blé, ils mon donc tous éviter. Je me suis isoler par la même occasion je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller vers les autres si c'était pour être rejeter je me suis donc renfermer sur moi-même et je me suis crée une carapace que personne na essayer de briser. De toute façon quelle intérêt d'essayer de réveiller un démon a par se faire tué par la suite. C'est donc pour cela que je me suis teins les cheveux en noir pour ne plus me faire remarquer et faire comme si c'était moi qui rejetais les autre et non l'inverse.

Mais je ne peu pas me mentir a moi-même je peut peut-être tromper les autre mais je ne peut pas me tromper moi-même c'est impossible.

Par la suite je suis entre au collège puis au lycée et c'est la que je l'ai vu. Il étai avec toute se bande d'amis et n'étaient sûrement tous content de se revoir, moi je n'avais personne à qui raconter mes merveilleuse vacances ( c'est ironique si vous ne l'aviez pas vu) je suis donc passé devant eux en faisant comme si de rien était même si mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, j'étais rouge pivoine et tout troubler, sur le moment j'ai penser que cela étai de la jalousie envers lui car je ne me voyais pas éprouver d'autre sentiments autres que néfastes.

A ce moment là je ne savais pas se que signifiais aimer car le peu d'amour dont je me souvenais étais l'amour que je portais à mes parents défunt, même je n'en n'avais qu'un faible souvenir. Je me suis donc dirigé vers le tableau des classes et quand j'ai trouvé ma classe je suis directement parti dans ma salle de cours.

Quand tout le monde s'assit je remarquai qu'il était dans ma classe. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiéter je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'occuper de lui. Sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais devenir son ami.

Une semaine c'est passé ainsi sans que les choses ne bouges tout se passait bien pour moi. J'aurais même préféré que rien ne change cela m'aurais plutôt arrangé. Mais il a fallu que j'aille dans cette discothèque ce vendredi là pour aller boire un verre comme je le faisais habituellement, pour me détendre.

Mais ce soir là, je ne me suis pas du tout détendu au contraire je me sentais frustré et oppressé. Il était là à se déhancher sur la piste, de danse tout seul, enfin au début. Car plus la soirée avançait et plus les filles se collaient à lui.

Je suis bien resté 2h à le regarder avant de réagir et de partir en courant jusqu'à mon appartement. Arriver dans ma chambre je me suis écroulé dans mon lit et me suis endormi en comprenant que le sentiment que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas de la jalousie mais un véritable désire et un amour profond.

Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé j'étais habillé et je ne me souvenu pas tous de suite de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quand je me suis rappelé de tous je me suis mis à rougir mais je me suis promis de ne jamais en parler à personne ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous étions dimanche je n'avais donc rien fais de la journée, j'étais resté dans mon lit à écouter de la musique triste et essayer de ne pas y penser.

En bref je me préparais mentalement et surtout moralement à le revoir le lendemain.

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Quand le réveille sonna je me leva et me dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude et me détendre. Puis je sorti avec une serviette accroché sur mes hanche et je me dirigea vers mon armoire. Je m'habilla avec des habits plutôt discret pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Je ne mangea pas se matin, je n'avais pas vraiment faim et je partis directement au lycée. Arrivé au lycée comme a mon habitude je me terra au fond de la classe et me fit tous petit pour le reste de la journée. Puis les mois passèrent et rien n'avançais.

Une année passait et tout restait comme avant, enfin en apparence car au fond de moi tout était détruit , je vivais comme un automate et tous les vendredis soir je me rendais à la discothèque.

Donc voilà je vous ai tous raconté, certes je n'ai pas mi les détails mais ça ne servirai pas à grand choses de toutes façon vous avez compris le principal. Et si vous n'avez pas compris je résume :

J'aime un mec qui ne ma jamais remarqué depuis un an et demi sachant qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, sympa non ?

À Suivre….

...

Donc voila c'est le premier chapitre et j'espere que vous avez aimer ! Enfaite c'est ma premiere fic, donc je suis pas trop douer, alors dite le moi si il faut que je change des truc !

review? please


End file.
